User blog:RadiantDarkBlaze/Best PvE team?
I think I've found a likely candidate for one of the best PvE teams (if not the best): 1st slot (far back): Magician (30 DEX rest STR; high versatility) Endgame primary: Spread Explosion 7 w/ Quick's 5 + Bullet's 6 (clears crowds out fast) Back-ups: Spread Explosion 7 w/ Pierce's 4 + Guide's 6 (rough terrain) Permafrost 8 w/ Diamond 6 + Quick's 5 (crowd freezing from extremely safe distance when needed) Permafrost 8 w/ Quick's 5 + Bullet's 6 (resistant enemies) Lightning 7 w/ Quick's 5 + Bullet's 6 (fire-resistant enemies in easy terrain or single tough target) Lightning 7 w/ Quick's 5 + Pierce's 4 (fire-resistant enemies in rough terrain; usually more efficient than Bullet's 6 because it switches targets faster if a target dies) Ice Bolt 7 w/ Aquamarine 6 + Bullet's 5 (boss slowing + decent enough damage for a rice weapon) 2nd slot (back): Priest (pure STR; offense is the best defense) Endgame primary: Long Gold Rod 7 w/ Catapult's 6 + Silver Medal 7 (large support range + quick easy healing in most stages) Back-ups: Long Gold Rod 7 w/ Black Crystal 6 + Purple Crystal 6 (sticky situations at screen start such as Snowfield 7's lethal exploding fire bullets that simply *will* hit the back row right away) Freeze Exp Staff 6 w/ Quick's 5 + Catapult's 6 (pulverizes Inferno 2 if kept alive) Poisonous Rod 8 w/ Catapult's 6 + Emerald's 6 (cherry tapping non-poison resistant immobile enemies even when they're mixed together with mobile enemies; you can swap out the Catapult's for a Peridot if you don't normally use it that way anyway though) 3rd slot (frontliner): Gunner (70 DEX rest STR; 2/5ths base AGI multiplies overall DPS boosts from STR like crazy) Endgame primary: Pierce Homing 6 w/ Catapult's 6 + Topaz 6 (straight-up destroys enemies with ~95% accurate relentless and powerful waves of bullets from a respectable distance without needing to worry about terrain) Back-ups: Rail Gun 7 w/ Catapult's 6 + Critical's 6 (resistant enemies; criticals deal enough AT to bypass nearly any physical resistance) Pierce Homing 6 w/ Catapult's 6 + Knockback's 4 or 5 (push a swarm back faster than you'd be able to kill said swarm if needed) Rail Gun 7 w/ Catapult's 6 + Pierce's 4 (thunder-resisting enemies in rough terrain; in other words enemies that seem to be used to rumbling) 4th slot (melee tank): Angel (30 DEX, 50 MAG, rest LP; charges MP quickly enough without sacrificing too much LP + can reach stuff that any other melee class wouldn't be able to, thus usually staying near the target that the Gunner is targeting) Endgame primary: Fire God 7 w/ Ring's 6 + Black Crystal 6 (provides damage without putting self at severe risk; main role is to distract enemies even if they resist fire as Magician and Gunner can provide decent and steady damage) Back-ups: Fire God 7 w/ Purple Crystal 6 + Black Crystal 6 (enough magic damage taken to shave off the bonus LP from Ring's Card with little to no chance of obtaining onigiri before LP hits 0) Fire God 7 w/ Silver Crystal 6 + Black Crystal 6 (enough physical damage taken to...) Thorn God 8 w/ Catapult's 6 + Blue Stone 6 (last one standing with need to dodge and or outrange; usually good enough to pierce physical resistances of anything that can kill all 3 other members unless it's *that* big yellow-tailed Snake) Basically; Heavily utilizes heavy-hitting ranged attacks with one unit that is highly adept at surviving distracting even flying targets almost 100% autonomously, therefore keeping the attacking members safe. Known trouble spots Beach 4's Yellow Demon Eel and Snowfield 7's White Big Vampire Snake will happily target the back row for massive damage, completely messing with every part of this team's strategy. Those stages are possible to beat with lots of $$$ on hand though. I personally abused Eashy's tools so that I'd have the end game stuff even before attempting Opening Street + get 5x EXP from everything along the way, so if you run into any other trouble spots with this team while playing at least a little more properly than I was please let me know. Should you know of other teams that also make the PvE game a breeze, definitely let me know about it in the comments and I'll see for myself if it's worth adding to the list of best PvE teams; if SR is balanced better than I currently think it is, there may well be more than 1 best team after all. Category:Blog posts